


Шаг над бездной

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Series: Ступени к Асгарду [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Иногда цена ошибки слишком высока, поэтому не жаль усилий, направленных на ее недопущение.Иногда ошибки неизбежны.Но бывает ли, чтобы ошибка стала шагом к правильному пути?





	Шаг над бездной

В гей-бар он все же идет – один. С адресом проблем не возникло. Все же журналов и рекламных буклетов у Железячного – преогромное множество, и отнюдь не все они выпускаются американским научным сообществом.   
В низкое, освещаемое неровными всполохами помещение, заполненное табачным дымом и какофонией звуков, его пропускают безоговорочно, лишь скользнув взглядом по одеянию – зеленой тонкой рубашке и обтягивающим брюкам. Все же не зря он провел последние полчаса в невидимости, внимательно изучая облик посетителей. Теперь он просто сливается с атмосферой бара, тратя лишь крупицы маны на маскировку. Полное исчезновение отнимает куда больше сил.   
Возле стойки освобождается высокий трехногий стул, и Локи, оценив посадку прочих мидгардцев, осторожно занимает место. Морщится – сидение неудобно, ножки слишком высоки, ступни приходится устраивать на металлической перекладине стула. Магия спасает, но прочим посетителям заведения Лофт не завидует. Какое удовольствие изображать из себя курицу на насесте?   
Алкоголь здесь неплох, но выпивка не опьяняет. После застольных пиров в Асгарде виски со льдом кажется талой водой. Он знает, что может заказать и безо льда, но выделяться не хочет.   
Нет настроения.   
Какофония, именуемая тут музыкой, сменяется чем-то более мелодичным, дикие всполохи сменяются мягкими переливами, а высокий подиум в центре зала заливает беспощадно-прямой свет. Локи отстраненно рассматривает местных танцоров – худых, как он сам, гибких, извивающихся вокруг металлических шестов. С трудом сдерживает смех, думая, что лично он с шестом справился бы изящнее. И результативнее – если б вздумал вдруг уложить тут всех наповал.   
Само собой, уже безо всяких шансов подняться.   
– Ничего интересного, верно, юноша? – обдает ухо чей-то влажный шепот, а незнакомая рука покровительственно обнимает за плечи.   
Так его часто обнимает Тор, но этот тип – под пятьдесят местных лет, с залысинами и жадным блеском в глазах, на громовержца не похож ни разу.   
– Верно, – холодно соглашается Локи. – _Ничего_ интересного. И даже _никого_.   
Навязавшийся нежданный ухажер понимает абсолютно неправильно и заказывает обоим виски. Локи отворачивается, вновь рассматривая фигуры на сцене, вновь и вновь спрашивая себя – что он тут забыл? Ну или что найти рассчитывал? Короткий укол интуиции заставляет скосить глаза – так и есть, незнакомец растворяет в бокале неведомое вещество. Бог коварства отводит взгляд, чувствуя лишь неимоверную скуку. Ухажер влажно и бессвязно шепчет на ухо какие-то сомнительные комплименты, а потом настойчиво подсовывает бокал буквально под пальцы. Минуту назад Локи бы отказался…   
Напиток растекается по языку, распадаясь кусочками головоломки. Не афродизиак. Что-то другое. Не то обезболивающее, не то успокаивающее. Впрочем, да, все местные наркотики имеют обезболивающий эффект. Ну, по крайней мере, известные Локи.   
Он делает еще глоток, пытаясь запомнить хотя бы сочетание веществ. Если будет интересно – можно потом попытаться в справочниках Старка разобраться, чем же его пытались опоить.   
– Пойдем, хороший мой, – шепчет настойчивый тип, уже без стеснения обхватывая за талию. – Вот выйдем на воздух, и голова кружиться перестанет…   
Значит, от этой дряни голова должна кружиться? Зачем?   
Мидгардцы, наверное, полному познанию не поддадутся никогда.   
Выходят они совсем не там, где Локи вошел, и йотуну хочется смеяться, когда ухажер пытается затолкать его в мокрую подворотню. Примитивное создание, откровенно говоря, даже не заслуживает чести погибнуть от его руки. Но вот расстегнуть на себе брюки не позволяет.   
– Уходи, – спокойно предлагает он человеку. – Ищи себе другую жертву.   
Мидгардец взрывается яростью, высказывая нелепые упреки. За кратчайший срок асгардец основательно расширяет языковой запас, сопоставляя невнятную речь с отчетливыми картинками чужого мозга, хотя понять, почему некий _клофелин_ подсыпали ему, а виноват во всем тоже он, _подстилка с блядскими глазами_ , – не удается. Ситуация откровенно смешит, а злость человечишки – еще сильнее.   
Липкие руки все настойчивей рвут одежду, не замечая, как ткань восстанавливается мгновение спустя, откуда-то с дальнего конца подворотни звучит знакомый клич, и почти тут же чужая ярость предупреждающе бьет по нервам, а тренированное тело легко уклоняется от удара ножом – и собственный контроль разбивается. На секунду. Или даже половину секунды. Этого хватает. Рубящего удара ладонью под кадык мидгардец не переживает. 

– С тобой точно все в порядке? – в очередной раз спрашивает Железячный.   
– Сожалею, но да, – в очередной раз сообщает он.   
Темный проулок залит искусственным светом. Человеки в синей форме выполняют странный ритуал, обрисовывая мертвое тело и поднося ему, Лофту, в мягких стаканчиках противный напиток, запахом слегка напоминающий кофе. И в сотый раз задавая одни и те же вопросы.   
– Нет, я в порядке. Нет, у меня нет своего адвоката. Нет, уверен, что и не нужен. Да, пришел сюда сам. Нет, не знаком. Да, вышли вместе. Потому что он уверял, что на воздухе у меня не будет кружиться голова. Нет, не кружилась. Потому что все равно собирался уходить. Потому что этот человек не отпускал. Да, я мог. Не хотел причинять повреждений. Нож? Да, заметил и уклонился, а что, не надо было?   
В толпу внедряется невысокий пухлячок с бегающими глазками и решительно разгоняет людей в форме. Железячный ставит перед фактом, что это и есть адвокат. Локи равнодушно пожимает плечами и обещает пухлому с синими не общаться. Наблюдаемый ритуал ему не знаком, но он подозревает, что ему не понравится цена, которую придется платить за расширение кругозора.   
Тесный переулок впускает в себя еще четверых человеков – уже в черном. Пухлячок берет с него слово не общаться еще и с ними. Локи дергает плечом, молча терпит еще семь вопросов и замечает, что ответы на них уже записали _сержант Майерс, капитан Бейкер и лейтенант Дардени_. Равно как и на сорок шесть остальных.   
Пухлячок тут же требует записи не то уничтожить, не то аннигилировать. Сейчас Локи слишком устал, чтобы разбирать примитивную речь. Тор в очередной раз напоминает о себе, касаясь рукой локтя, но те, что в форме, вновь оттесняют его. Времени сбежать – сколько угодно, возможностей столько же, но на побег сейчас ни сил, ни желания.   
В какой-то момент Тони все же выцепляет его из круга человеков и утаскивает к собственной машине. Тор вновь касается руки, но Локи молча забирается в салон, закрывая глаза и откидывая голову на мягкий подголовник.   
– Отстань от него, – на грани слышимости шепчет Железячный, и тело ощущает на себе внимательные взгляды их обоих. А потом происходит чудо – Тор слушается.   
К машине подходит кто-то еще – и вполголоса втолковывает что-то про синдромы и жертв какого-то насилия. Локи недоуменно роется в памяти – за последнее время он точно не оставлял тут никаких жертв. Старк едко отшучивается. Результативно – раздражение человека слышно даже в удаляющихся шагах. А потом Железячный говорит непривычно серьезным тоном:   
– Тор, все понимаю, но эти парни в своем деле собаку съели. Ты уверен, что твоего красавца в вашем небесном замке никто…   
– Никто, – незнакомым тоном обрубает брат.  
До дома они добираются за двадцать минут, и всю дорогу не оставляет странное чувство, что – впервые за тысячелетия – Тор в происходящем разобрался, а он, Локи, – нет.   
На жилые уровни они поднимаются в полном молчании – невероятно, но молчит даже неугомонный Старк. Локи прикидывает, что сейчас пять часов местного утра, и допускает, что так на Железячном сказывается усталость.   
– Не переживай, – почти успокаивающе хлопает Тони по его плечу, когда створки лифта беззвучно захлопываются за их спинами. – Полиция к тебе претензий не имеет. Они давно за этим подонком охотились, но уж больно он богат, тварь… был.   
Лофт в очередной раз дергает плечом. Он тоже устал, и прямо сейчас ему никак не хочется сопоставлять человеческое благосостояние с охотой и отсутствием претензий. Наверное, Железячный просто богаче.   
В голове вновь и вновь звучит предупреждение отца: «Но, помни, до первого же убитого тобой мидгардца!».  
Ладонь Тора касается спины, и Локи кивает – да, он готов принять наказание.   
– Пойдемте все же спать, парни, лады? – зевок Старка выглядит наигранным, но с Железячным иногда сложно понять – притворяется он или нет. Слишком прочно срослись его маски…   
Брат соглашается, и Локи растерянно идет к себе и, не раздеваясь, падает на застеленную кровать. Отсрочка. Несколько часов свободы. Очередная возможность сбежать.   
Ничто из этого не радует. 

***  
На скрип двери Локи никак не реагирует – неуверенные шаги под дверью он узнал еще семь минут назад. Брат всегда был слишком… братом. С точки зрения йотуна, сухой приговор был бы милосердней вот такой вот… жалости.   
– Не спишь? – интересуется негромкий шепот.   
Локи молча мотает головой, и матрас у изголовья чуть прогибается под весом воина. Теплые пальцы накрывают его руку – осторожно, неуверенно, и Локи в очередной раз за эту долгую ночь чуть не сваливается в истерику. Ну да, конечно, Тору же придется оглашать приговор – и утешать почему-то тоже придется Тора, а не приговоренного.   
А потом – неожиданно для себя, пожимает неуверенные пальцы в ответ.   
– Можно, я… обниму тебя? – спрашивает брат и дожидается кивка.   
Долгая ночь оборачивается еще и ночью чудес.   
От Тора пахнет дорогим одеколоном (из старковых запасов, вспоминает маг), потом и яростью. То есть, как там его, _адреналином_. И _тестостероном_ , да. Воины не умеют контролировать свой организм, да им оно и не очень нужно. Вот лично он почти наверняка даже не вспотел. Магия вынуждает держать себя в узде.   
– Тебе… очень плохо? – чуть слышно спрашивает брат.   
Вопрос удивляет. Можно в очередной раз повторить, что с ним все в порядке, но ведь Тор – не мидгардец. Локи коротко усмехается и прячет лицо в широкой груди брата:   
– А ты как думаешь?   
Вместо ответа его обнимают чуть увереннее, притискивают крепче и мягко гладят по волосам, изредка спускаясь на плечи. Непривычно. Нежно. Бережно. Локи не представлял даже, что пудовые кулаки братца способны быть невесомыми и чуткими, и от этого знания слезы наворачиваются на глаза, а тело сотрясает нежданная и неподконтрольная дрожь. Тело Тора замирает на миг, напоминая одновременно вспугнутую дичь и взявшую след борзую, а потом горячие губы касаются лба – слева, у самой кромки волос:   
– Я… никогда не обижу тебя, брат.   
Локи улыбается, надеясь, что выглядит не слишком беспомощно. Выражение синих глаз непередаваемо, и от этого едва ли не больно. А сил отвернуться нет.   
Будь оно все…   
– Давай отправимся в Асгард прямо сейчас, – сдаваясь, шепчет он почему-то пересохшими губами. – Если что, перед Железячным ты потом извинишься.   
Взгляд Тора несколько секунд следит за тем, как он облизывает губы, и синева наливается грозовой тьмой – пока громовержец не выдыхает шумно сквозь сжатые зубы. А потом чуть виновато и растерянно смотрит в его глаза:   
– В Асгард? За… зачем? Мне… мне казалось, тебе тут лучш… больше нравится.   
Бог обмана прикрывает глаза, проклиная миг, когда согласился на путешествие сюда. И кого-то шибко умного, день за днем прочищающего братцу мозги. Причем даже результативно.   
– Да, – не выдерживает он. – Тут мне нравится гораздо больше.   
Тор резко вскидывается – но мозолистая ладонь все так же невесомо-бережно касается лица.   
– Брат, поверь… это больше не повторится, – несет он откровенный бред. – Тебя больше никто не тронет… просто мы не сразу поняли, что ты ушел… это я, дурак, виноват, думал, ты где-то один посидеть хочешь….   
Че-е-его? Локи поспешно берет назад собственную мысль об успешности действия Железячного. Смешно было считать, что мидгардцы хоть что-то успешно сотворить могут. У них если что и получается, так в результате неудачного эксперимента.   
– Тор, ты… по пути ни обо что не стукался? – через силу язвит он. – Или на суд к отцу меня кто-то другой должен доставить?   
Во взгляде Тора столько недоумения, что очень хочется отмотать назад время – и промолчать. Он не знал о приказе отца. Впрочем, Тор вообще врать никогда не умел. В конце концов, чтобы врать – надо уметь придумывать ложь.   
– Отец сказал, что не станет ограничивать мою свободу – если я не стану… делать глупости. В том числе убивать аборигенов.   
– Я знаю, – пожимает плечами старший сын Одина. – Но ты же защищался.   
Младший сын Одина давит смех, уткнувшись лицом в накачанную грудную клетку брата и беспомощно елозя раскрытой ладонью по мускулистой спине. Тор вновь напрягается, и хочется съязвить – в конце концов, либо уж не ври, что доверяешь, либо не жди всякий раз удара в спину. У него, между прочим, даже завалящего стилета в руке нет.   
Только вот Тор никогда не умел лгать и, видимо, уже не может доверять. Делай выводы сам, бог обмана.   
– Сообщи отцу, – как можно спокойнее советует он.   
Кто его притащит в Асгард – в принципе, неважно, но брат… с ним будет спокойнее.   
– Я сообщил, – шепчет громовержец. – Отец обругал мою беспечность и сообщил, что я всегда уделял тебе мало времени. Мать спросила, не пострадал ли ты.   
Происходящее кажется уже откровенным бредом наяву.   
– Тут сегодня никаких ночей чудес в календарь не затесалось?   
Синие глаза недоуменно смаргивают:   
– Нет… а надо?   
Не надо, если честно. Локи чувствует, что ему тут досталась собственная ночь чудес. Бесплатно и с доставкой по месту временного проживания.   
– Если так, то давай уже спать расходиться, – предлагает он, пока не размяк тут окончательно. И демонстративно отворачивается от Тора, устраиваясь на боку.   
Вместо того чтобы встать и пожелать спокойной ночи, Тор придвигается еще ближе, окутывая тело жаром и запахом одоранта с адреналиново-тестостероновой смесью. И все столь же мягко касаясь ладонью плеча:   
– Я не хочу оставлять тебя… сейчас.   
Бог обмана может напомнить, что они оба, вообще-то, уже взрослые. Потомок ледяных великанов может дать понять, что беззащитным ребенком он никак не является. Локи может съязвить, что играть роль старшего брата уже несколько поздно. И вообще, апартаменты Энтони Старка не смогут защитить только от агрессии своего владельца – в том маловероятном случае, если плейбой вдруг захочет свихнуться.   
В братских объятиях тепло и спокойно, могучее сердце стучит о мощные ребра как метроном, а усталость, лишившаяся грызущей изнутри тревоги, суперклеем слепляет отяжелевшие ресницы. Так что младший сын Одина обреченно выдыхает и поплотнее притискивается к старшему. Ничуть не сомневаясь, что иного ответа тому и не требуется. 

Утро – в кои-то веки – встречает расслабленной негой и непередаваемым уютом. Локи усмехается про себя, что вся система климат-контроля местного гениального плейбоя уступает по функциональности одному древнескандинавскому божеству, с наслаждением выгибается, потягиваясь всем телом, – и застывает, задев ягодицами пульсирующее свидетельство чужого желания.   
– Доброе утро, – до странности ровным голосом здоровается Тор.   
Язвительная ухмылка сама собой наползает на губы:   
– И что же за страстная красавица тебе всю ночь снилась, что даже в постели с собственным братцем ты готов к бою?   
Голос даже не фальшивит, впрочем, Тор вряд ли заметил бы фальшь.   
– Я не спал, – с обезоруживающей прямотой отвечает старший брат.   
Сердце пропускает удар, а тело реагирует как-то само собой – одновременно норовя свернуться эмбрионом и нащупывая пока еще призрак Жезла Судеб.   
– Я же сказал, что никогда не обижу тебя, разве ты забыл? – в голосе аса звучит почти обида. – Не бойся.   
– И с чего ты взял, что я тебя боюсь? – мгновенно вспыхивает в крови обида и злость. Если Тор сейчас кивнет на очевидность – крыть будет нечем.   
– Я… видел твои кошмары, – едва ли не извиняясь, сознается громовержец. – У читаури. Они этим думали заставить меня отступить, – молчит несколько секунд. Добавляет: – Зря.   
За тысячи лет жизни в Асгарде Локи привык к мысли, что его невозможно смутить. Тем более – Тору, который в подметки не годится некоторым своим языкастым дружкам. Но сейчас это почти спокойное признание обжигает щеки и уши и наполняет ядом рот:   
– И как? Понравилось?   
– Нет, – без колебаний отвечает Тор. – Ты плакал, – горячая ладонь находит пальцы и чуть сжимает их. – От боли, – секунду спустя уточняет он.   
От унижения – мог бы поправить Локи. Молчит. Потому что реакцию брата знает наперед: пожатие плеч и удивленное: «А в чем разница?».   
– Хочешь заставить меня рыдать от счастья?   
– Да, – все так же откровенно признается ас. И без тени смущения добавляет: – Если ты это позволишь.   
Локи проклинает идущий от брата жар, который без затей умудрился растопить ледяную броню язвительного йотуна, проклинает нежность осторожных ласк, мягко пленяющих тело, и отклик собственной плоти, слабый, но неоспоримый и невозможный скрыть от уверенных рук, спустившихся по животу – ниже. Тело брата слишком крупное, слишком тяжелое, слишком… да все слишком, но безрассудный огонек возбуждения успешно противостоит пламени похороненных в памяти кошмаров. Тор не торопится и даже не навязывается, он лишь обнимает и мягко успокаивает, но каждое движение кричит о том, что с завоеванных позиций громовержец не уйдет.   
Бог обмана с легкостью мог бы сказать, что… он много чего мог бы сказать. И даже сумел бы обмануть свой синеглазый кошмар. Но смысла лгать себе – нет.   
Локи беспомощно облизывает пересохшие губы, думая, что в первый раз прыгать с Биврёста было не так страшно, и выдыхает, пытаясь капитулировать, не потеряв лица:   
– Не… сегодня.   
И улыбается, лопатками ощущая, как застывает размеренно бьющееся сердце – чтобы спустя долгий миг бешено заколотиться в клетке чужих ребер.


End file.
